The Principal and Demi-chan's
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Minami may be the school principal, but she loves studying about demi-humans at her spare time. When she encounters one, it just brightens her life even more. Now aided by a cute vampire, Minami's life with demi-humans, such as bunny girls, cat girls, etc, begins. For OuMiyuki.


**The Principal and Demi-chans**

 **Pairing: Principal Minami x Honoka**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well…I kinda got inspired by Miyuki-chan's "Very Cute but Dense Vampire", so I thought of this. Cause…why the heck not? Hehehe~! Another one for you, my cute friend~! Please enjoy~!**

It may be a fated meeting or destined. But between a student and a principal? It may have been fate. At least that's what Principal Minami of Otonokizaka Girl's Academy thinks. She was just strolling along at night when she saw a ginger haired girl just sitting on the bench, looking at the beautiful stars from the night sky. And when she turned her head, all Minami could do is just stare into her cute baby blue eyes. She has never seen a girl this cute before. Light wind just blew past them with their hair swaying gracefully, still not saying a word.

 ****Present****

Minami wanted to say it was a fated meeting, but she wanted to say it was just a normal, yet awkward one. She just scolded the girl and she got frightened a little and ran away after that. Minami just sighs as she slumps on her chair in the faculty room where all the other teachers are. Today is an important day though, because she will be introducing a new school nurse since the last one is a fine and decent school principal who has a little secret. She loves to study demi-humans at her own spare time. She got interested during college when some of her friends told her about vampires and other demi-humans. So, she decided to study them up herself and became highly interested in them. However, the others wouldn't let her do that since they don't believe in them at all and there was no such thing.

But she can't just give up on her dream after that. She hasn't met one in her life, but she still studies up demi-humans as much as she can. But she still does her duties as school principal and she is proud of doing it.

Right now, it's been about 10 minutes since the new school nurse is due to show up, but not quite yet. Maybe about 5 more minutes and then, if she doesn't show up by that time…

"S-so sorry!" a red haired woman with a black office lady suit with a short skirt, black stockings and high heels comes rushing in. "I'm sorry I'm late! Very crowded train, s-so that's why!"

Minami just smiles at the red-head. "It's alright. Come and introduce yourself, miss?"

"Crowded train?" one of the staff whispers to the principal. "Is that even a good excuse?"

Minami just shrugs as the red-haired woman steps up toward the front. "My name is Dr. Nishikino and I will be the new school nurse. Also…I am a succubus."

Everyone gasps at this.

"No…way!" one says. "She's a demi-human, too?"

"Gosh, demi-humans just appear right in front of our eyes before we even know it!"

Minami is quite surprised as well. Demi-humans are indeed in this world, but are treated kind of differently than regular humans would a long time ago. Some accepted them, some didn't. But after a few years the problem was resolved and, demi-humans are allowed in this world to wander around and attend schools and other stuff. Minami can't believe she encountered one finally.

When the introductions are over, Minami decided to have a talk with the school nurse to show her around for a little bit. However, Nishikino is a bit fidgety for some strange reason. She stops and turns around to see if she's okay.

"Hey, sorry if I'm a bit boring," Minami says.

"Ah! N-n-n-no! It's okay!" Nishikino says. "I-I mean, welll…t-t-tell you the truth…since I am a succubus…I don't want to attract any attention to women for their sexual desires. S-so…" She bows in shame. "I try to avoid contact at all times!"

"O-oh…I had no idea," Minami says, sweat dropping. "That can be a problem, but maybe-"

"S-so sorry, gotta go!" Nishiko says quickly.

Minami sighs as she sees the new school nurse dash off at full speed. "Way to blow it…"

 ****A Few days Later****

Minami encounters Nishikino again in the hallways. Both are staring at each other for a while, not saying anything. Nishikino is clearly surprised by this, but just frowns at her.

"H-hey about the other day," Minami starts but the red haired woman cuts her off.

"N-no it's okay!" she says. "It's not your fault. It's mine." She quickly bows. "Well, I better get going! I'll see you later!"

Minami sighs heavily. "When do I actually get to talk to her…"

"Oh! There you are!" a girl's voice calls from behind her. "Teacher! Come quick I need your help!"

But when the principal turns, her eyes meet with the same ginger haired girl's baby blue ones. The girl jumps back in shock, recognizing the woman in front of her.

"I-it's you!" she exclaims.

 ****Flashback****

 _"What are you doing out here late at night?"_ _Minami asked. "Did you forget something?"_

 _"Eh!?" the ginger haired girl says as she fiddles with her fingers. "W-well, uummmm…it's uhhh…I-I'm sorry! I gotta run! Bye!"_

 _"H-hey, wait!" But the principal didn't get a chance to catch her since the ginger haired girl ran off so fast._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Are you a new student here?" Minami asks.

"Oh, no, no!" the ginger haired girl replies as she winks. "I'm a second year here~! And…you teach here, too?"

"I'm the school's principal," Minami replies. "So…tell me again why you were out so late at night? You didn't answer my question."

"Ah, so it's the first day back, so I wanted to try out my uniform!" the ginger haired girl says. "And I wanted to see the school so there I was~!"

"That doesn't explain why you ran off so quickly."

"Hey…any girl would run from a stranger like you who would want to creep up on them like that."

"B-but I didn't."

"Mwee-hee-hee~!" the girl laughs evilly. "As you know, as reward for me knowing my life was on the line…" She puts both hands on her hips with her small chest puffed out. "Shower me with praise~!"

"Insults aside…didn't you need something?" Minami says.

"Ah! Oh, no! I almost forgot! Y-you see…one of my classmates…she…collapsed!" the girl panics. "Please help me carry her to the nurse's office!"

"Alright. Tell me where she is, miss…uhhh…"

"I'm Honoka Kousaka, second year~!"

"Right, Kousaka-san. Nice to officially meet you, now lead the way."

Honoka and Minami walk down the halls with the ginger leading the way.

"By the way, why did you come to me for help?" the gray haired woman asks. "I mean, I don't mind being the muscle, but you could've asked any other teacher for help."

"You're the first one I saw," Honoka replies. "Besides, you looked like you could be of use."

"Ah, it's no problem," Minami says with a confident smile. "If there's anyone in need, you can count on me!"

 ****Later****

Minami stands there speechless at a blue haired girl with bunny ears on her head, lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"A bunny?" the gray haired woman turns toward the ginger.

"Yes, a bunny girl," Honoka says with a wink. "I guess she was way too shy around people and fainted when she was trying to interact with one of them. Haaahhh..she really needs to get a grip, you know?"

"Wow…" Minami steps close to the bunny girl and reaches her hand out. "I never thought I'd encounter 3 demi-humans in one day."

She tenderly lifts her up and puts her on her back.

"I think the nurse's office is that way," Honoka says as she starts to walk when Minami stops her.

"H-hey, Kousaka-san?" she says. "You seem to handle this pretty well. You don't really mind having demi-humans around?"

Honoka hums cutely as she puts a finger on her chin. "Hmmmm…maybe~? Because…I am one of them as well. I'm a vampire~!"

 ****Later****

Honoka comes out of the nurse's office and she sees the principal against the wall, lost in thought. She casually walks toward her with a smile.

"My friend Umi-chan was just a bit dizzy from all the, um…you know…whole new routine and all," she explains. "But I'm sure she'll be alright." She looks at the gray haired woman with concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm just…so shocked to see so many demi-humans here." Minami says.

Honoka frowns. "Do you…not like them?"

"Eh? Oh, no, no!" Minami says while waving her hand. "If anything, I really love them."

Honoka gasps happily. "You do!?"

"Mm-hmm! Back in college, no one really wanted me to study them, but that did not stop me from doing what I want to do."

"Oh, goodie~!" Honoka leans closer to her with a toothy grin. "Sooooo…you really, REALLY like them~?"

"Really, _really_ ," Minami chuckles. "Anyways, I think you should head back to class. I'll see you around, Kousaka-san."

"Ah! One quick one!" Honoka says.

"Yes?"

"You call people like me, 'demi-humans', right?"

"Yeah. So?" Minami quirks her eyebrows.

"For us, that's WAAAAY outdated."

"Outdated?"

"Mm-hmm~! It's just…not very cute for us."

Minami tilts her head in confusion. "I'm…not following you."

"In these days, us high school students prefer this term…" She turns around and winks. "Demi-chan~!"

Minami smiles and nods. "Alrighty. Demi-chan. I like it."

"And also…" The ginger takes a few steps closer to the principal, in fact way too close until their eyes directly meet one another just a few inches apart. "Since you're so interested in demi-human so much, maybe you can find out a lot more about them if both of us talk alone~? Sound good~?"

"Us…you mean…you and…me?" Minami is speechless, but also very happy. She is even blushing a bit.

"Of course, silly~!" Honoka giggles.

Minami nods firmly. "Yes~! Yes, we can! I'd love to!"

"Oh goodie~!" Honoka pulls away and twirls around like a ballerina. "I get to be with Principal Minamiiiiii~!"

The gray haired woman can't help but giggle at this cute behavior of Honoka's. The ginger then stops, skips back toward the principal and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see you around, Principal Minami~!" Honoka says after pulling away and turning to leave. "See ya~!"

With a wave, she skips off to her next class. As for Minami, she puts her hand on her cheek where the ginger just kissed her. This is just the beginning of a life with demi-humans.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much, but I just wanted to end it here for now~! Hehe~! There will be more soon. I promise! So, I hope you all find this pretty cute and well done. See ya next chapter~!**


End file.
